Nosy (199)
Nosy, A.K.A. Experiment 199, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to snoop out enemies' most embarrassing secrets. He was captured by Gantu, but escaped in "Woops". His one true place is at journalism. Bio Experiment 199 was the 199th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to snoop out and reveal his victims' most humiliating secrets. 199 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 199 was activated. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 199, disguised as a kid, watched the new Wasp Mummies ''movie, then revealed the secret ending aloud to Lilo and Stitch. Stitch, at that moment, saw through 199's disguise and captured him. Lilo and Stitch then took 199 back to their house, where, after he was named Nosy, he began to unearth and reveal numerous secrets. When Keoni and Mr. Jameson arrived at the house, invited to dinner, Nosy, despite Stitch's best attempts to hide him, revealed the Pelekais' secrets to the Jamesons, including Lilo's crush on Keoni. As a result, Stitch handed Nosy over to Gantu, who expected Nosy to reveal Lilo and Stitch's secrets to Gantu. However, Nosy instead revealed the family's most embarassing secrets to Experiment 625, prompting Gantu to send Nosy to Hämsterviel. However, when Nosy revealed Gantu and 625's secret lack of respect for Hämsterviel, the latter sent him back to Gantu as revenge (though Nosy was first able to steal Hämsterviel's diary). Nosy gave Gantu Hämsterviel's diary, but was shortly after kicked out of the ship for the trouble he caused. Thus, Nosy returned to the Pelekais' home, where he exposed Stitch as an alien genetic experiment. He was shortly after recaptured by Gantu, but at Gantu's ship, Nosy and 625 exchanged secrets about Gantu. In ''"Woops", Experiment 600 accidentally smashed open Nosy's containment orb, allowing him to escape. In "Snafu", Nosy travelled to the Pelekais' house, angry with Lilo for abandoning him and the other captive experiments to Gantu. He also revealed when Gantu's ship was empty and spied on Gantu and 625. In "Spike", Nosy was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. He revealed to the entire group that Pleakley's antenna was prematurely orange and simply dyed green. Shortly after, Pleakley used Nosy in his aroma therapy (in which he rubbed Nosy with a smelling fish). When the experiments instead began to cause chaos, Nosy was chased by Spike through the house. Near the end of the episode, Nosy tried out Pleakley's hugging-and-crying therapy. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Nosy, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Nosy did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Nosy behaves exactly the way he was designed, and also the way he was glitched. He would uncaringly nose his way through other people's bussiness. It doesn't matter who or what, he'll somehow try and find any juicy info that can be listened to or read. He'd want to look into your diaries, journals, photos, even other personals. All for his next phase of action ..... After some shuffling around through your personal business, Nosy would still look around for anything else, but he will also tell anybody. Anybody who speaks, or even looks at him, he would tell them whatever he's managed to dig up. Mostly the embarassing things. It's useful if ya need to know plans from friends or enemies, but otherwise useless cuz Nosy likes to yap on and on and on about much more embarrasing secrets, rather than items of strategy. It's his glitch, ya can't blame the guy. One of Nosy's other biggest characteristics is his rather big mouth. Not just literally. He could talk for hours about stuff. All of these, however, are simply in his programming. He still does feel some great deal of emotions. Especially when it comes to things that are pinned on himself (Like Lilo and Stitch never rescuing him from his capture). Last bit, Nosy is never a fighter. When battle comes his way, he will certainly rather run away screaming, rather than stand and fight for himself. Don't fight but run away, live to gossip another day .... not that funny .... Biology Appearance Nosy has the appearance of a cross between an alazarin red wombat and a pig, walking on two legs. His face posseses a huge brownish, reddish round nose, roughly taking up a good-sized amount of his entire head. Below his nose is a rather large, wide mouth, with a much bigger lantern jaw, very round lantern jaw. His only other facial features are his rather small, skinny rabbit-like ears pointed downward, and pitch black eyes. The fur around his eyes are pink/tan. Having no neck, Nosy's head sits right on his main body. His whole dark red body is rather blubbery, rounded, and fat. He's got some nearly flabby huge arms, ending in three fingers without any nails or claws. He's got even shorter, much thicker legs ending in round feet, and dotted with black toes. His back has a rather large, dark brown blotch-shaped pattern. While his stubby legs both have two black stripes on the front. Special Abilities Nosy is programmed to be an expert escape artist and talented at discovering embarrassing secrets. Unlike a majority of his other 627 experiments, Nosy doesn't have incredibly special powers (no lasers, no fire breath, no destructive mind twisting skills). He's highly durable and can endure much damage like his cousins can, but that's it. However, he does have a big sense of stealth, and an even bigger mouth. Nosy was specifically designed to sneak into enemy bases, after snooping around, he is to reveal important, strategic secrets about the enemy to his master. However, due to some sort of glitch in his programming, Nosy speaks more about useless info, juicy gossip, rather than anything dreadfully important. It's his problem, sure, but he's still one heck of an escape artist. Nosy is able to find out ways to quickly escape from any type of prison that others might lock him up in. After escape, he's sure to continue annoying people about their juicy secrets. Other than that, Nosy is among the few experiments that can speak perfect English. At the same time, he can still understand the language of other experiments, Tantalog. Weaknesses Nosy is defenseless when it comes to fighting, so he usually runs away from the battlefield instead of fighting. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males